


There Is Hope

by rhaelias



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-29
Updated: 2013-11-29
Packaged: 2018-01-02 23:15:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1062815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhaelias/pseuds/rhaelias
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hope is an ambiguous thing yet it is always around even when the armour has become too weak. (A really short-drabble simply about the general concept of the pairing)</p>
            </blockquote>





	There Is Hope

Under a crimson sky and a bed of stars, there once was a werewolf who never ceased to glance at the moon as she carried tears upon her cheeks. Tears saturated with longing and the innate desire to reverse the clock but most of all, to find a home. One day, she found one. Standing tall and great, beside a man with fervour in his eyes with an arm outstretched to welcome her while the other, tightly held the clutch of a sword as blood dripped from its edges, down to a field of bodies below.

His sword was sharp yet her mind wandered to the beholder’s eyes. A spark of evilness lived within them but the thrill was always there and she found herself instantly drawn. She was a fool but somehow it didn’t matter.

 _We’re a lot alike, you and I,_ he whispered carelessly to her hopeful brown eyes, not knowing she had already wanted more. To hear more of his pain and regrets so maybe, just maybe, her own won’t seem so dire. Even though dire things were always something infinite and certain in her life so far.

A hand on her shoulder, almost comforting that it brought a tired smile on her face so she could show him that she was grateful-maybe even content. 

**

His back is turned yet his ears are still open as well as his heart and his mind and it caused him fury.

_We do not feel, and we do not care._

Words he has unconsciously lived by for centuries yet he finds himself smiling in front of her, simply because given the choice, given the opportunity, she simply chose to stay. She’s peered into his wounds and touched them whilst curious eyes lingered over the blue haze in his own and it terrified him.

His outstretched arm was still there but now accompanied by another as the sound of sharp steel clashed with the stone ground. There laid a sword, weak and whittled before it began to disappear, before his eyes. His hands were scraped and bruised from centuries of fighting the consequences of immortality yet the pain was never foreign but there came another hand. A hand so soft and delicate, as fingers traced every tear in his skin until the pain was almost gone. 


End file.
